parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toonstopia
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Zootopia". It will appeared on Youtube on May 12, 2019. Cast: *Adult Judy Hopps - Polly Pocket *Young Judy Hopps - Chelsea (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Adult Nick Wilde - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Young Nick Wilde - Ryan the Lion (The Wild) *Chief Bogo - Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Leodore Lionheart - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Yax - Branch (Trolls) *Mrs. Otterton - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Dawn Bellwether - Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) *Gazelle - Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Benjamin Clawhauser - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Officer McHorn - Classfield (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Stu Bonnie and Bonnie Hopps - Dad and Mom Pocket (Polly Pocket) *Duke Weaselton - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Mr. Big - Dr. Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fru Fru - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Koslov - Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Adult Gideon Grey - Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Young Gideon Grey - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Flash - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Priscilla - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Doug - Clayton (Tarzan) *Finnick - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Frantic Pig - Dizzy (UMIGO) *Mr. Emmitt Otterton - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Manchas - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Major Friedkin - Queen Elsa (Frozen) Other Cast: *Jaguar - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Bobby Catmull - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Nighborhood) *Sharla - Mia (Little People) *Travis - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Gareth - Eddie (Little People) *Dharma Armadillo - Momma (The Ant Bully) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Theo (Turbo) *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Chet (Turbo) *Wolf got arrested by Police officer - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Female Elephant - Leshawna (Total Drama) *Nangi the Elephant - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Nick's Mother - Florrie the Lioness (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Woodchuck Boy - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Larry - Omega (Alpha and Omega) *Gary - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Peter Moosebridge - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Fabienne Growley - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Stephanie Stalkinew - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Jesse - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Wootler - Grundel (Thumbelina) *Sheep Thug - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Two Sheep Cops - Mulch and Hummus (Gadget Boy) Trailer/Transcript: *Toonstopia Trailer/Transcript Scenes Index: *Toonstopia Part 1 - Prologue/Sherman/The Police Academy *Toonstopia Part 2 - Welcome to Toonstopia *Toonstopia Part 3 - Meter Maid Duty/Popsicles *Toonstopia Part 4 - The Fox Chase *Toonstopia Part 5 - It's Called A Hustle *Toonstopia Part 6 - The Naturalist Club *Toonstopia Part 7 - Department Of 10 *Toonstopia Part 8 - Dr. Whooves *Toonstopia Part 9 - Kovu Goes Savage *Toonstopia Part 10 - The Gondola *Toonstopia Part 11 - Help from Penelope Lang/Cliffside Asylum *Toonstopia Part 12 - We Cracked the Case/Pocket Gives Up *Toonstopia Part 13 - Pocket's Apology/Clayton's Laboratory/Train Fright *Toonstopia Part 14 - Natural History Museum/Penelope Lang is Arrested/The City is Saved *Toonstopia Part 15 - Kim Possible's Concert "Try Everything" *Toonstopia Part 16 - End Credits Movie Used: *Zootopia (2016) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Barbie: Dreamtopia *Jungle Cubs *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Polly Pocket *Little People *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Frozen *Sonic Boom *Megamind *Danger Mouse *Atomic Betty *Sofia the First *Pip Ahoy! *The Emperor's New Groove *Sing (2016) *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Kim Possible *The Ant Bully *Turbo (2013) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Cats Don't Dance *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Robin Hood (1973) *The Rescuers Down Under *Total Drama Island *Toy Story 1 & 2 *Wreck-It Ralph *Big Hero 6 *UMIGO *Woody Woodpecker (2018) *The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea *Dora the Explorer *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Dumbo *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Secret Life of Pets *Trolls *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *Ice Age 1, 2, 4 & 5 *Ferdinand (2017) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Anastasia *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Wild *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Alpha and Omega *Tarzan *Secret Millionaires Club *Kung Fu Panda *Thumbelina *Gadget Boy & Heather *Everyone's Hero *Noah's Ark (2007) *The Official BBC Children in Need Medley Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia Movie Spoof Category:Zootopia spoofs Category:YouTube